Cauchemar
by Eda
Summary: ou Cet inconscient, quel traître, ou Comment Zorro sauva tout l’équipage du Vogue-Merry. Entre rêve et réalité, le sabreur ne sait plus que croire et de sa confusion va naître pas mal de catastrophes sur le Vogue-Merry.


On m'a un jour dit que j'écrivais bien le angst. Il n'empêche, le angst, c'est un peu chiant au bout d'un moment, on s'amuse pas beaucoup hein ? ça reste un exercice, de funambulisme certes, pour que le texte soit bien construit, mais assez facile dans l'idée. Enfin, je récidive dans le début de ce texte. C'est Zorro ma cible ^^

Pour être juste, mon texte n'a pas pour but d'être du angst, mais d'être comique (plus difficile comme exercice si on veux bien réussir son coup), je ne suis pas sur d'être très comique, mais voici encore une tentative. Ok, j'avoue, je voulais tourner le bretteur en ridicule. Avec son air sérieux et constipé, c'est trop tentant vous ne trouvez pas ?

Pour le yaoï, que personne ne fui ! je m'essai à des textes qui peuvent être lu par tous ! il y a des allusions qui ne voudront rien dire de plus pour les non-yaoïstes, mais qui pourront titiller l'imagination des yaoïstes. Enfin, je l'espère. Je débute dans cet exercice ^^ le publique de OP est large (les non-yaoïstes ne lisent pas la parenthèse sinon c'est foutu pour eux : le couple à guetter, c'est du Zosan évidement ^^ ou du Sanzo si vous voulez, je n'ai pas de dominé dans mes pairing).

Donc, du comique, un Zorro ridicule. Un début qui se veut vaguement une parodie des films américains de guerre tragiques (un peu de "colère sous les tropiques" est passé par là je crois).

Fandom : OP

Disclaimer : Je précise, solennellement, à Oda, que je peux héberger Sanji, au cas où. Je n'ai qu'un lit une place, mais je vous l'assure, Oda-senseï, votre Sanji n'ira pas dormir dans la baignoire (moi non plus d'ailleurs).

Note : le texte est peut-être un peu long pour un one-shot, mais je ne trouvais pas que le couper aurait été judicieux.

Et, encore une fois, je fais un appel aux reviews ! ce texte est pour vous, les fans de OP, alors si vous avez des remarques, bonnes comme mauvaises, je les veux ! ne soyez pas timide, je n'ai pas l'habitude de mordre ^^

* * *

**  
**

**_Cauchemar_  
ou _Cet inconscient, quel traître_  
ou _Comment Zorro sauva tout l'équipage du Vogue-Merry_**

Le champs était immense. Leurs ennemis s'étaient enfuis devant le sabreur enragé qui se battait avec trois sabres. Les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, augurant un orage d'ici peu. Le vent souffla doucement sur le champs de , son bandeau noué autours de la tête, haleta en regardant avec mépris son dernier adversaire s'enfuir au loin. Il reprit sa respiration. Le combat avait été long et difficile. Il ne savait pas encore qui étaient ces types qui les avaient attaqué, mais ils étaient plus coriaces que les envoyés ordinaires de la Marine. Le bretteur porta une main à la garde de son sabre et se l'ôta enfin de la bouche. Il prit une grande inspiration en étendant ses muscles, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Le temps ne sera pas bon pour reprendre la mer.

Soudain, il prit conscience du silence qui l'entourait.

Les autres étaient-ils toujours là ? avaient-ils été séparé lorsque la bataille faisait rage ?

C'était étrange.

Le vent courba les brins d'herbe et siffla à son oreille. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Ses compagnons devraient normalement essayer de le rejoindre en poussant de grands cris de joie. Le pressant de retourner au bateau avant que d'autres ennemis n'apparaissent. Luffy devrait déjà harceler Sanji pour qu'il fasse rapidement à manger. Mais au lieu de ça, le silence. Oppressant, angoissant.

Quelque chose avait du mal tourner à un moment, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Zorro regarda autours de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Il était seul au milieu de cette étendu d'herbe verte qui s'éloignait à perte de vue. Et là il comprit son erreur. Il regardait trop haut.

Tremblant presque, les yeux peinant à obéir, il les orienta vers le sol. Son corps tressauta, sa main agrippa la garde d'un de ses sabre pour réprimer un violent tremblement. Des sueurs froides mouillèrent son front. Il se retourna vivement.

Partout autours de lui, des corps. Mais pas les corps de ses ennemis.

Ceux de ses compagnons.

Ils gisaient dans des mares de sang. Des coups d'épée ayant marqué leur chaire, les entrailles sortaient de leur ventre. Les yeux vitreux, grand ouverts sur un monde qu'ils ne pouvaient plus voir. Zorro se voyait reflété dans ceux de Nami. La navigatrice avait reçu un choc à la tête. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus roux, mais d'un rouge vif, luisant. Le crâne fendu, elle ne pourra jamais plus compter les berrys que le bretteur lui devait. A côté d'elle, Chopper. Petite boule de poil recroquevillée sur elle-même. Vision sinistre du sang maculant son pelage.

Les lèvres de Zorro se mirent à trembler.

Usopp avait pratiquement été décapité. Robin avait succombée à une profonde blessure au ventre. Luffy... leur capitaine, son capitaine. Les pouvoirs de l'homme élastique n'avaient pas été de taille cette fois. Un nombre incalculable d'entailles marquait son corps.

Zorro cligna des yeux, incrédule. Ça n'avait pas pu arriver.

Comment c'était arrivé ?

Certes, dans l'action du combat, il ne s'était guère préoccupé de ses compagnons. Mais il les savait assez forts pour ne pas se laisser avoir. Il aurait du faire plus attention, il aurait du les protéger... Zorro déglutit avec difficulté, il avait les yeux humides. De la tristesse, du désespoir, de la colère grondaient en lui. Il regarda un peu plus loin. Là était allongé Sanji. Le cuistot avait une jambe arrachée et baignait dans son sang. Zorro sursauta. Il avait bougé ! il avait vu la main de Sanji bouger !

Il se précipita auprès de son seul compagnon encore en vie. Arrivé à lui, il se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côté. Une étincelle d'espoir fit luire une faible lueur en lui.

-Sanji ! idiot de cuistot, tu es vivant ? réponds-moi !

Sanji ouvrit à moitié son seul oeil de visible. Il expira laborieusement et toussa. Sa main se leva dans le vide, il voulu parler, mais il était trop faible. Son teint déjà gère bronzé en temps normal était maintenant d'une pâleur morbide, d'autant plus impressionnante car maculé de sang. Zorro défit son bandeau et se pencha sur lui pour en faire un garrot au-dessus du moignon déchiqueté qu'il avait à présent à la place de la jambe, puis il lui pris la main.

-Ne parle pas ! te gaspille pas tes force, je vais te soigner.

Sanji eu un faible sourire. Il le fixa de son oeil bleu et bougea les lèvres. Zorro se rapprocha pour entendre ce qu'il essayait de dire. Il se redressa en souriant, les larmes aux yeux.

-Espèce d'idiot.

Sanji continuait de lui sourire et cligna lentement de l'oeil pour acquiescer. Le bretteur lui lâcha la main et sortit de la poche de son ami un paquet de cigarette. Il en prit une qu'il lui glissa entre les lèvres avant d'en approcher un briquet. Sanji murmura faiblement "merci...". Il expira la fumée de sa cigarette. Puis soudain il se figea. Son oeil roula dans son orbite, son corps s'affaissa et la cigarette tomba sur le sol.

Zorro ne pu empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue. Ses mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient convulsivement sur le vide. Il leva la tête et hurla son désespoir et sa colère au ciel menaçant. Il maudit le monde entier, il fit beaucoup de promesses à ses compagnons morts. De les venger, de continuer leur voyage, d'accomplir ses rêves, de ne jamais les oublier...

Le mégot de Sanji embrasa l'herbe. Zorro n'y fit pas attention, continuant de se perdre dans les nuages qui le surplombait. Bientôt les flammes grandirent, l'entourant rapidement de leur chaleur brûlante. Elles se propagèrent à une vitesse surréaliste. Les corps de ses amis prirent feu à leur tour. Le sang se caramélisa, les chaires brûlèrent, répandant une désagréable odeur dans l'air. Zorro était toujours là, au milieu des flammes, avec ses amis, jurant à présent de ne jamais les quitter...

-Oy Marimo, tu comptes roupiller encore longtemps ?

Un violent coup de pied fit tomber Zorro de son hamac. Il se reçu sur les mains et se retrouva allongé par terre. Sanji venait de le réveiller. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, alors c'était vraiment un cauchemar ? ou alors est-ce qu'il délirait maintenant à cause de la fumée et de la chaleur ? Il ne savait que croire. Mais que ses compagnons soient en vie, si ça n'était qu'une hallucination, il préférait ne pas y croire, ça serait encore plus dur après... Il ne leva pas les yeux. Il regardait droit devant lui. Il voyait les chaussures noires impeccablement cirées de Sanji. Au bout d'un moment, de la cendre tomba à ses côtés. Il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Sanji de son côté observait avec intérêt le comportement étrange de son compagnon. Quel cinéma il ne faisait pas ! déjà quand il rêvait, il hurlait dans son sommeil. Il lui avait presque fichu les jetons, il avait cru entendre son nom à un moment, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait réveillé. Finalement il opta pour une de ses réparties habituelles, quoique plus moqueuse que d'ordinaire, avant de prendre la tangente.

-Y'a a manger, si ton cauchemar t'as pas trop traumatisé tu pourras te traîner à la cuisine Marimo.

Zorro n'osait toujours pas en croire ses sens. Il y avait quelques minutes, il était dans un champs en feu, entouré des corps de ses compagnons morts après avoir assisté à la mort même de celui qui venait de se foutre de sa gueule. Il sourit. Il était bien dans la réalité. Il s'autorisa même un petit rire de soulagement.

Il se releva prudemment. Du regard il balaya la pièce. Le soleil filtrait par l'écoutille, tout semblait parfaitement normal. Il s'examina un moment, s'attendant à trouver des traces de suie et de brûlure sur son corps, mais il n'en était rien. Il constat quand même que son tee-shirt était trempé de sueur. Il le fit donc passer par-dessus sa tête.

Il était un peu secoué. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un rêve pouvait avoir une telle force, c'était vraiment comme si c'était réel. Il eu un frisson à cette idée. Il avait eu peur. Très peur. Et l'image des corps morts de ses compagnons, baignant dans leur sang, lui dansait encore devant les yeux. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas encore convaincu qu'il soit dans la réalité. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux quand Sanji l'avait réveillé, il n'avait vu que ses chaussures. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que s'il avait levé les yeux, il ne serait pas tombé sur le visage d'une pâleur mortelle tâché de sang du cuistot ? ce rêve avait définitivement été trop fort pour lui, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il décida finalement de faire comme si de rien n'était. A près tout, c'était peut-être bien la réalité, il n'aurait alors pas l'air bête s'il se mettait à agir soudain bizarrement.

Il sortit du dortoir. Tout lui semblait étrange. Il avait décidé de ne pas croire que ce n'était vraiment qu'un rêve tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu tous ses compagnons, bien en vie, chahutant à ses côtés.

En arrivant sur le pont, son sang se glaça. Pourtant, la vue était parfaitement normale. La mer à perte de vue, bleu scintillant sous le soleil éblouissant des îles estivales de la Grand Line. Le Vogue-Merry n'avait pas changé non plus. Mais Zorro retrouvait le silence, brisé uniquement par l'éclat des vagues sur la coque. Il frissonna de nouveau et la peur lui noua l'estomac. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas de bruit ? Où étaient passés les cris de Luffy, les rires d'Usopp et de Chopper, les conversations de Nami et Robin, les réprimandes de Sanji ? Zorro n'était même plus sur que le cuistot était venu le réveiller il y a de ça quelques minutes seulement.

Il avança, le bruit de ses pas résonna désagréablement à ses oreilles. Sur son visage, une expression soucieuse peu coutumière. En approchant de la cuisine, il les entendit enfin. Un brouhaha s'échappait de la porte ouverte.

Zorro se serait sentit bête si le soulagement ne l'aurait pas emporté dans ses sentiments. Mais oui, le matin, tout le monde prenait le petit déjeuner. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il décida quand même de conserver son doute tant qu'il ne les aurait pas tous vu, vivants et en pleine santé.

Il se rapprocha à pas prudents de la cuisine. Et si ils avaient tous le visage ensanglanté ? Si il délirait à cause des flammes et que dans son délire, il les voyait tous, mais avec les marques que la mort aurait laissé sur eux ? Zorro prit une grande inspiration et passa la porte. Il resta dans le cadre un moment, sans bouger, les yeux clos, ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Les conversations s'étaient peu à peu tut. De la transpiration perlait maintenant sur le front du bretteur. Puis soudain...

-Oy, qu'est-ce qu'il a Zorro ? c'était la voix de Luffy ça.

-Je ne sais pas... Zorro, tu m'entends ? cette fois, c'était Nami.

-Il a peut-être passé une mauvaise nuit ? maintenant c'était Robin.

-Heeeyyyy, pique pas ma bouffe ! le cri venait d'Usopp.

-Il faut peut-être que j'aille l'examiner ? suggéra le brave Chopper.

-T'embête pas, le petit a simplement eu peur du vilain cauchemar qu'il a fait, fit la voix moqueuse de Sanji. Un peu plus de gâteau mes déesses ? ajouta t'il avec entrain.

Zorro serra fort les mâchoires. Ils étaient tous dans la pièce, il venait de les entendre. Mais comment seraient-ils quand il ouvrirait les yeux ?

-Hey, Zorro, tu viens pas manger ? le héla son capitaine.

Le bretteur avait l'air très constipé ce matin. Il avait la mine renfrognée, comme s'il était en train d'accomplir un exercice insurmontable. Une de ses paupières fut agité de tics nerveux. Elle trembla un moment, puis enfin, elle s'entrouvrit.

De part la petite fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir sur le monde, Zorro passa en revu ses compagnons. Les un après les autres, il les détailla. Aucune trace de sang, aucune pâleur suspecte, rien que l'équipage au complet prenant un petit déjeuner dans leurs habitudes, c'est à dire, bruyamment. Zorro avait un peu peur d'y croire, mais ça semblait réel. Il ouvrit finalement les deux yeux et contempla la scène. Ils le regardaient tous, l'air interloqué. Il poussa alors un grand soupir de soulagement et s'attabla, le nez dans son assiette. Il avait eu l'air con, il le savait, alors autant l'ignorer et reprendre sa vie normalement.

Les autres continuaient de l'observer, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il se comporte de nouveau bizarrement. Mais Zorro semblait à présent normal, engloutissant de grandes quantités de nourriture comme à son habitude en vue de ses exercices du matin. Le bruit revint peu à peu et l'on se désintéressa de lui. Il écoutait avec un plaisir bien dissimulé les conversations et cris de ses compagnons. Le réel le rattrapait, ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Mais qui semblait trop réel. Toujours suspicieux, en mastiquant férocement, il les observait à la dérobé. On ne savait jamais.

Après le petit déjeuner, tous vaquèrent à leurs occupations habituelles.

Zorro alla chercher ses poids. Un peu d'exercices physiques lui feraient du bien et lui videraient un peu l'esprit de ses visions morbides. Du moins, il l'espérait. C'est sans considération pour le plancher grinçant sous son poids et celui de ses poids qu'il commença à les soulever. Son regard se perdait dans le vide alors qu'il entamait une première série.

C'était pas possible de faire un rêve comme ça. D'ailleurs, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, il avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd et sans rêves dont il se serait rappelé à son réveil. Le monde onirique n'avait pas le droit de ressembler à ce point à la réalité. Il avait vraiment confondu les deux pendant un moment.

Du regard, il observa ses compagnons sur le pont.

Luffy contemplait l'horizon radieux assit sur la figure de proue du navire. Usopp était en train de créer ses mélanges explosifs sous l'oeil attentif du médecin de bord. Robin lisait un livre allongée sur un transat et Nami cueillait des oranges. Sanji devait sûrement être encore dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle. Tout était normal, il se détendit un peu.

Nami posa son panier sur le sol et chantonna en admirant ses orangers. Elle positionna l'échelle et grimpa dessus pour accéder aux fruits juteux en haut de l'arbre. La journée commençait bien, il faisait beau et chaud. Elle aimait les jours chauds. Les îles hivernales n'étaient pas exactement sa tasse de thé, surtout quand elle se remémorait comme elle avait été malade sur l'île de Drum. Évidement, c'était sur une île estivale qu'elle avait choppé cette saloperie, mais le souvenir de la maladie restait attachée à Drum. Et puis, ce qui est sympa aussi quand il fait beau, c'était de pouvoir ressortir des vêtements plus légers qui mettent bien son corps en valeur.

L'arrivée de Zorro ce matin était assez étrange en soit. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Si il fallait se prendre la tête à chaque fois qu'un de ses compagnons agissait bizarrement, elle n'en finirait plus.

Elle descendit de l'arbre en porta son panier garnit d'orange bien mûres près de Robin.

-Ah ! soupira t'elle, encore une magnifique journée en perspective !

L'historienne lui répondit par un petit sourire avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son livre.

Nami s'assit sur le transat à côté de Robin et prit une orange. Elle enleva la peau avec un couteau et croqua dedans à pleine dent. Tout en mastiquant, elle s'étendit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain elle ne sourit plus. Elle vira au rouge et se redressa vivement en toussant.

Robin posa son livre et s'approcha d'elle.

-Ça va aller Nami ?

La navigatrice s'étouffait de façon peu gracieuse et agita fébrilement une main par dessus son épaule. Robin comprit le message et entreprit de lui taper dans le dos.

De là où faisait ses exercices, Zorro venait de repérer la scène. La terreur le reprit, Nami allait mourir !

Mais il ne laisserait pas les évènements se passer comme dans son cauchemar.

Il laissa tomber ses poids et s'élança dans la direction des deux femmes.

Nami avait du mal à respirer et sa quinte de toux empirait. Elle agita le poing sous le nez de Robin, lui faisant comprendre de taper plus fort. L'historienne, vaguement inquiète, s'exécuta. Une ombre voila le soleil, elle leva la tête, l'air interrogateur. Un sabreur tout en muscle et aux cheveux vert venait de sauter du haut de la cabine et fonçait sur elles.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Zorro venait de la repousser sans ménagement. Il leva la main, prit son élan et frappa le dos de Nami de toutes ses forces.

La navigatrice fut projetée en avant et atterrit sur le plancher du Vogue Merry quelques mètres plus loin. Robin s'était relevée et incendiait Zorro.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ce matin ? ça va pas la tête, tu veux la tuer ?

Nami se racla la gorge pour vérifier que ça allait mieux. Le rouge quittait peu à peu son visage. Elle se releva mais du rester courbée à cause de la violence du coup que Zorro lui avait assené. C'était rare de voir Robin aussi en colère. Mais il était bien loin de l'idée de la navigatrice de la calmer, au contraire. Elle s'approcha d'eux en se tenant le dos.

De la cuisine, Sanji sortit en courant.

Nami n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère, elle était pire que ça. Elle donna un coup de poing sur le crâne de l'escrimeur et se mit elle aussi à lui crier dessus.

-On t'as pas sonné l'idiot du bateau ! tu veux me casser le dos ?

-Nami Chérie ! ça va ? s'écria Sanji en arrivant, j'ai tout vu depuis la cuisine ! quand à toi, Marimo de merde...

Il lui envoya un magistral coup de pied que l'escrimeur n'évita pas. Zorro se retrouva à terre, l'air furieux lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de taper Nami, espèce d'enfoiré ?

-Elle s'étouffait ! lui aboya Zorro.

-J'ai seulement avalé de travers !

-Mais tu... hésita t'il.

-J'allais pas en mourir ! mais grâce à toi je vais avoir mal au dos pendant des jours !

-Ne t'approche plus de Nami sale brute ! l'avertit le cuistot, les yeux brûlant de rage.

Il prit ensuite Nami par les épaules et l'emmena loin du dangereux escrimeur.

Robin soupira et lui lança un regard sévère.

-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?Zorro grogna en se relevant. Il avait eu peur. Il avait vraiment cru que Nami allait mourir, comme dans son rêve. Il ignora Robin et voulu repartir. Mais ses yeux tombèrent sur la couverture du livre que l'historienne lisait « Rêves et prémonitions ». Robin le remarqua.

-Mon livre t'intéresse ?

Zorro réfléchit.

-C'est quoi comme bouquin ?

-Tu sais lire ? ça parle de rêves prémonitoires, c'est écrit sur la couverture.

Sous le crâne de Zorro, on pouvait presque voir les engrenages se mettant en route.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement ? demanda t'il.

-Que certains rêves ne sont qu'un aperçu de l'avenir.

Les yeux de Zorro s'écarquillèrent sous ses sourcils froncés.

-Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, ouais... répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

Il avait encore peur.

Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Un rêve d'une telle intensité, c'était pas normal.

Il sentit son corps se recouvrir de sueurs froides. Un rêve prémonitoire. Mais maintenant qu'il le savait, il allait tout faire pour empêcher que ça se produise.

Quand midi arriva, tous se retrouvèrent sur le pont du bateau, Sanji avait préparé un barbecue et l'excitation au sein de l'équipage était à son comble. Zorro se fit encore remarquer. Même Nami qui le boudait se sentit une pointe d'inquiétude en le voyant. A l'évidence, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec le bretteur aujourd'hui. Il avait des cernes marquées sous les yeux et il se tenait plus courbé que d'habitude, comme s'il... comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la matinée.

Sanji fut à peu près le seul à ne pas lui accorder un regard. Déjà par ce qu'il s'occupait de la cuisson des brochettes, mais surtout par ce que cette brute sans âme pouvait bien se démerder toute seule et faire ce qu'elle voulait sur le bateau. Il avait frappé Nami, le cuistot n'allait quand même pas le plaindre par ce qu'il avait sauté une sieste !

Zorro s'assit par terre, le regard dans le vague, comme hagard, hébété. Mais quand une flamme plus haute que les autres monta à l'assaut des brochettes, il se retourna vivement et écarta sans ménagement le cuisinier. Sanji se retint de tomber et fulminait déjà. Sous les brochettes, les flammes étaient normales de nouveau. Mais quand une brise un peu plus forte soufflait de temps à autre, le feu gagnait d'intensité, ce qui avait été à l'origine de la flamme qui, dans l'esprit du bretteur, avait faillit brûler Sanji. Après avoir constater ce simple fait de physique élémentaire, il se sentit un peu idiot d'avoir eu le réflexe de repousser Sanji. Il jeta un regard hargneux aux brochettes qui continuaient de cuire tranquillement. Puis il se trouva projeté contre le mât par un coup de pied bien placé.

-Sanji ! s'exclama Usopp.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui, bordel ? grogna le cuisinier.

Il jeta son mégot par dessus bord. Zorro était resté sans rien dire au pied du mât, maintenant il se relevait laborieusement. Sanji n'aimait pas trop voir son adversaire favoris dans cet état là, mais jamais il ne l'aurait admis. Il eu un reniflement de mépris et s'en retourna à la cuisson de ses brochettes.

-Mange Zorro, ça ira mieux après ! lui lança joyeusement Luffy.

Zorro mangea en silence. Il avait passé le reste de la mâtinée à fouiller les recoins du Vogue Merry afin de neutraliser tout ce qui pouvait être potentiellement dangereux. Mais il ne se sentait pas tranquille pour autant. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de rêves prémonitoires, il aurait maintenant reléguer son rêve au passé. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils allaient tous mourir, et étant le seul à savoir cette horrible vérité, il se devait de les protéger. C'étaient ses compagnons, c'étaient ceux avec qui il allait accomplir son rêve. Et même s'il ne le laissait pas souvent paraître, il tenait à eux. Oui, il allait tous les sauver, du-t-il donner sa vie pour ! même le cuistot de merde. Enfin, pour lui, il ne donnerait peut-être pas sa vie, il n'irait pas jusque là...

C'est à ce moment de ses pensées qu'il se revit en train de tenir la main d'un Sanji agonisant, la jambe arraché par le combat. Qu'il se rappelait l'avoir vu mourir devant lui. D'ailleurs il avait encore la vision du visage pâle éclaboussé par le sang, qui lui dansait devant les yeux.

Zorro grogna devant cette vision et se passa la main devant sur le visage, ça n'allait pas fort. Il fallait qu'il lise un peu ce bouquin de Robin.

Luffy faisait une fois de plus l'idiot avec Chopper et Usopp. Il avait déjà engloutit une quantité impressionnante de brochettes. C'était à s'en demander où est-ce que Sanji pouvait bien stocker une telle quantité de viande sur un bateau aussi modeste.

Usopp s'amusait avec les brochettes. Une extrémité dans chaque narine, l'autre bout étirant sa lèvre inférieure. Son visage ainsi étiré était dépourvue d'expression à par celle d'une imbécillité profonde (du point de vue de Zorro en tout cas). Et il dansait en rond sous les éclats de rire de ses compagnons. Chopper, de son côté, avait coincé l'extrémité de deux bâtons sous sa lèvre supérieure, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un morse fâché avec son dentiste.

-Oy, Usopp, regarde ce que je peux faire moi avec ces bâtons !

Zorro sentit son coeur manquer un battement.

Luffy prit trois bâtons et les engloutit.

-Tu peux les manger ? c'est pas drôle !

-Ouais, on sait bien que tu peux manger de tout ! renchérit le petit renne.

-Et de n'importe quoi, ajouta Usopp avec une assurance d'expert.

La veine sur le front de Zorro manqua d'exploser. Il devait essayer de garder son calme, de se contrôler. Le bout de ces bâtons n'était pas exactement pointu. Pas vraiment. Et la pointe n'était pas rendue solide par le feu qui l'avait noircit, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, Luffy est l'homme élastique, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Même si les choses pointues sont les seules qui puissent transpercer sa peau. Il devait garder son calme et ne pas sauter sur chaque membre de l'équipage dès qu'il soupçonnait un possible danger, non. Il voyait bien qu'il les rendaient nerveux en faisant cela. Il fallait qu'il se contienne. Il fallait qu'il reste calme... calme...

Luffy sourit à ses compagnons. Il déglutit et les trois bâtons qu'il venait d'ingurgiter se retrouvèrent dans sa gorge, à former horizontalement une étoile, déformant de ce fait le cou de leur capitaine qui continuait de sourire. Chopper et Usopp éclatèrent de rire.

-...encore une Marimo ?

Zorro serra fort les mâchoires et son teint virait carrément au cramoisi. Ses mains tremblaient.

-... en veux encore une Marimo ?

Le sourcil du bretteur était agité de tics nerveux et ses dents grincèrent. Il releva un peu le regard vers Luffy mais à la place de son capitaine, il vit le visage du cuisinier qui le fixa de son unique oeil bleu. Il avait l'air mécontent et lui hurla dessus.

-T'en veux encore une oui ou merde ?

-Hey, Luffy, tu peux les faire tourner en ayant le hoquet maintenant ?

Les yeux de Zorro se révulsèrent. Le visage de Sanji prit une expression inquiète devant l'étrange comportement de l'escrimeur. Soudain, Zorro hurla. Il repoussa encore une fois sans considération son compagnon blond, puis sauta aux côtés des trois rigollots du bateau. Luffy regarda arriver en trombe son escrimeur. Il ressemblait fortement à un taureau ayant une rage de dent.

-Quec'hoz a pa orro ? tenta-t-il d'articuler.

L'escrimeur le vrilla de son regard. Puis il lui sauta dessus.

Usopp et Chopper crièrent en choeur.

La navigatrice, une main cachant sa bouche, regardait horrifiée la scène qui se déroulait devant ses avait pris Luffy à bras le corps. Il appuyait maintenant fortement et à plusieurs reprise sur la cage thoracique du capitaine. Il devait sûrement tenter un geste de secourisme. Malheureusement, Zorro n'est pas quelqu'un à connaître la modération et il serrait tellement fort que le torse de Luffy se retrouvait réduit à quelques centimètres de diamètre, grâce à ses propriétés d'homme élastique. Usopp et Chopper essayaient sans grande conviction d'agripper les bras de l'escrimeur pour le faire lâcher. Leur tentative était courageuse. Mais la peur qu'un Zorro de mauvaise humeur ne déverse sa colère sur eux était un peu trop terrifiante pour qu'ils y mettent tout leur coeur.

Luffy lui, avait quand même le visage qui virait progressivement au rouge.

-Ah'ete orro !

Il recracha les bâtons qu'il avait dans la bouche pour mieux parler.

-Arrête Zorro ! qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

L'escrimeur le lâcha. Une semelle noire au bout d'une jambe puissante lui atterrit sur la joue presque en même temps. Et Zorro aller saluer la rambarde pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Putain Marimo, tu essais de tuer qui aujourd'hui ?

Zorro se leva les yeux. Sanji le défiait du regard. Le bretteur se releva, amorça le mouvement de le frapper lui aussi, ce qui aurait débuter une de leurs habituelles bagarres. Mais la vision ensanglanté du visage de son compagnon se superposa à celui qu'il voyait à présent. Zorro secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas. Puis il tourna le dos aux autres sans leur laisser le temps d'ajouter autre chose.

Robin s'approcha derrière Sanji.

-Il n'est pas en forme aujourd'hui.

-Ça doit être le manque de sommeil, avança Nami.

Sanji soupira mais ne rajouta rien. Il avait eu un doute ce matin, mais la journée avançant, ce doute ne s'effaçait pas, il s'intensifiait. Il ne savait pas quel avait été le cauchemar du bretteur, mais il était persuadé que c'était ça qui le préoccupait autant à présent. Le cuisinier finit par hausser les épaules, il aurait aimé ne pas y prêter attention comme d'habitude, mais le sabreur devenait un peu dangereux. Et surtout, cette manie de le bousculer qu'il avait pris énervait plutôt Sanji. Il n'y avait même pas moyen d'en finir dans une bonne bagarre.

Les activités reprirent encore une fois sur le Vogue Merry.

Zorro regarda à droite, à gauche puis enfin derrière lui. Robin ni aucun autre de ses compagnons n'était dans les parages. L'historienne avait bien laissé son livre près des transats, comme il l'avait supposé. Il s'en empara. Le visage encore plus grave que d'ordinaire, si c'était possible, il s'assit et jeta un regard mauvais au livre.

"Rêves et prémonitions".

Il le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur le sommaire. Il décida de lire en premier la partie concernant les apparitions de ce type de rêve.

Deux bouchons flottait à côté de la coque du bateau. Plus haut, Usopp racontait un de ses grand exploit à Chopper. Il était particulièrement inspiré ce jour-ce, même Luffy l'écoutait avec attention.

-J'ai alors sorti mon sabre ! le sabre magique du lac, et j'ai dis au chef de ces démons "laissez-les partir ! ou je vais vous faire regretter d'être né un jour !"

-Wahoooo ! s'extasia Chopper, qu'est-ce que tu es courageux !

-Il avait combien de cornes déjà ? demanda le capitaine.

-Une centaine au moins ! et des crocs d'un mètre de long chacun ! et... Oh oh ! Chopper, tu as attrapé quelque chose !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir le bouchon s'enfoncer soudain dans l'eau. Le petit renne agrippa avec force sa canne à pêche. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il était tiré peu à peu en avant par sa proie.

-Usopp ! aide-moi !

Le vaillant capitaine Usopp rigola en se plaçant à côté de Chopper et l'aida à retenir le poisson pris au piège. Mais même les deux, ils avaient du mal à rester sur le Vogue Merry. Près de la surface de l'eau, une forme noire de trois mètres de long et deux de large (à vue d'oeil) émergea petit à petit. Luffy exulta.

-Wooaaaaa ! trop fort Chopper, il est énorme !

Chopper sourit, un peu crispé.

-Ah ah ! c'est vrai ?

-Ouais ! c'est génial ! on va avoir de la viande pendant au moins trois jours avec ça !

Il se pencha par dessus le rambarde, un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Usopp et Chopper commençaient eux à se dire que, tant pis pour la viande, ils allaient bientôt lâcher, au moins avant qu'ils ne tombent à l'eau !

-Il va sauter ! s'exclama avec joie Luffy.

-QUOI ?!?

-Ne bougez pas, je vais l'avoir !

Luffy préparait déjà son bras élastique pour faire regretter sa gourmandise au monstre marin.

Soudain, la bête sauta hors de l'eau, la gueule grande ouverte découvrant une quadruple rangée de dents, fonçant droit sur un Chopper paralysé par la peur, Usopp s'étant déjà reculé (trois rangé de dents, ça aurait encore pu passer, mais quatre, c'était trop !)

Luffy se concentra pour bien viser, quand tout à coup...

Une boule de sabres tranchants passa au-dessus de lui, découpant le monstre dans l'air.

-Hein ? fit le capitaine.

Usopp se prenait la tête entre les mains, l'air dépité.

-Holàlà, C'est encore lui...

Zorro était fier. Il avait faillit arriver un peu trop tard. Le monstre était sur le point de refermer ses mâchoires sur Chopper. Maintenant il était haché menu. Zorro, encore en l'air, s'appuya d'un pied sur un morceau du monstre marin et retomba avec souplesse sur le plancher du Vogue-Merry, satisfait de lui... jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les cris de panique d'Usopp. Le bretteur tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui se penchait par dessus la rambarde.

-Chopper ! Chopper !

Pendant le peu de temps qu'avait duré l'intervention de Zorro, le petit renne avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé à la mer. Bien entendu, il était dans l'incapacité de nager. Luffy fit face à Zorro, l'air très, très en colère, ce qui était rare chez leur capitaine.

-Alors toi aujourd'hui !

Zorro qui n'avait toujours pas compris la situation, persuadé qu'il venait de sauver un autre de ses compagnons, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Mais Sanji passa en trombe devant eux et se jeta à la mer.

S'en suivit un silence d'attente. Usopp, Luffy et un Zorro un peu gêné guettaient attentivement la réapparition de Sanji et Chopper d'entre les flots.

Après quelques instants, la tête blonde du cuisinier sortie de l'eau. Il prit une grande inspiration. Contre son épaule, il tenait la tête de Chopper hors de l'eau. Il nagea jusqu'au bateau et grimpa à la corde qu'Usopp leur avait lancé sous les vivats de ce dernier. Il étendit Chopper sur le sol et se pencha sur lui pour vérifier sa respiration. Finalement il se releva et s'alluma une cigarette. Puis il se tourna vers Zorro.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire encore ?

-Je l'ai sauvé, un monstre marin allait le bouffer ! s'exclama Zorro.

-Nan ! intervint un Luffy inhabituellement en colère, j'allais le tuer quand tu es intervenu.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer Zorro, suggéra Usopp.

En effet, le bretteur se comportait bizarrement, mais il avait surtout une très mauvaise mine. Le teint pâle, des cernes immenses sous les yeux qu'il n'arrivait d'ailleurs plus à ouvrir complètement.

-T'as loupé combien de siestes aujourd'hui Marimo ? lui lança un Sanji sarcastique.

-Je t'ai pas sonné Lovecook.

Il leur tourna le dos et partit de l'autre côté du bateau.

Chopper se redressa.

-Du thé ? oui je veux bien, mais avec trois sucres alors !

Puis il retomba dans les pommes.

Robin était dans sa bibliothèque. Elle aimait ce lieu. Certes, elle était plus heureuse que jamais de faire partie de l'équipage de Luffy, mais elle avait besoin de calme de temps en temps. Et cette pièce était son sanctuaire.

Elle l'avait aménagé avec patience, accumulant les livres au fur et à mesure de leur voyage. Elle avait monté les étagères avec l'aide d'Usopp et régulièrement, une nouvelle venait encombrer la petite pièce. Robin était heureuse sur le bateau. Personne n'avait contesté le fait qu'elle s'aménage ainsi. Elle partageait la pièce avec la navigatrice et il était agréable de passer ensemble des soirées studieuses. L'une à dessiner des cartes, l'autre à étudier les ponéglyphes.

L'historienne consulta ses notes. Elle alla à la référence correspondante.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. le livre n'était pas là où il aurait du se trouver. Elle ne savait pas qui, mais quelqu'un avait du venir fouiller dans sa pièce, et cette pensée l'agaçait. Elle devait reconnaître être très maniaque sur ce point là, mais l'organisation est quelque chose de primordiale lors d'études sérieuses.

Elle entreprit de chercher où pouvait bien se trouver le livre qu'elle recherchait. Sur une ancienne étagère du haut, Robin le repéra. Après un soupir d'exaspération, elle ferma les yeux, ramena ses mains devant elle et en fit pousser un bras sur l'étagère. Elle entendit le bois craquer sous le poids et les secousses. Après un nouveau soupir, de nouveaux bras poussèrent du sol et des murs pour retenir l'étagère qui commençait déjà à s'effondrer sur elle.

C'est à ce moment là que la fenêtre se fracassa. Robin ouvrit un oeil, elle allait dire quelque chose quand un bolide à tête verte la prit par la taille dans sa course pour la forcer à s'allonger avec lui. Les bras qu'avait déployé Robin se volatilisèrent et l'étagère continua de pencher de plus en plus en avant. Zorro était au-dessus d'elle, le dos courbé. Une pluie de livre s'abattit sur lui, le recouvrant rapidement, puis l'étagère fini de l'ensevelir.

Le tas ainsi formé, la poussière soulevée commença à retomber doucement.

Zorro se releva, tel un zombi sortant de sa tombe, repoussant les décombres. Il bomba le torse et sourit à Robin. Au moins, cette fois, il avait vraiment sauvé un de ses compagnons, elle ne pouvait pas l'engueuler.

L'historienne se redressa. Elle regarda autours d'elle la catastrophe. Tous ses livres si soigneusement rangés peu de temps auparavant étaient maintenant à terre, en vrac. Certains étaient même abîmés. Elle tendit la main et saisit un ouvrage extrêmement rare dont la couverture pendait piteusement à présent, à moitié arrachée. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Zorro. Il souriait. Et ça la mettait encore plus en colère. Elle se mit debout et lui lança un redoutable regard.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? lui lança-t-elle, la voix lourde de menace.

Le sourire disparu du visage de Zorro. Quoi, encore une fois ? Il hésita.

-Je.. t'ai sauvé, l'étagère allait s'abattre sur toi...

-Non. Je la retenait.

-Mais, je l'ai vu pencher.

-Oui, mais j'allais demander à Usopp de la réparer. Elle agita un livre déchiré devant ses yeux, est-ce que tu te rends compte de la valeur de ces livres ?

Zorro avait à présent la bouche ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il n'avait pas dormit depuis son rêve de la nuit.

-Tu sors de cette pièce ! ordonna Robin. Tu sors maintenant !

Elle pointa un doigt fumant vers la porte. Zorro ne demanda pas son reste. Il ne paraissait pas judicieux de contredire Robin lorsqu'elle était dans cet état là.

Sur le pont, Zorro s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir de rêve prémonitoire, c'est trop fatiguant de faire en sorte que les catastrophes ne se produisent pas ensuite. De plus, personne n'avait l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si il n'avait pas été là. D'ailleurs, ils l'engueulaient tous, comme si les catastrophes, c'était lui qui les faisait. Il douta un moment...

Non. Si il avait fait ce rêve prémonitoire, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il l'avait lu. Les personnes prédisposées aux rêves prémonitoires commencent à en faire lors d'un élément déclencheur. Un traumatisme, un choc sur la tête, ce genre de chose. Il n'avait rien eu de tout cela, mais il pensait que la cuite qu'il s'était pris la veille avec le rhum pouvait y être pour quelque chose.

A la poupe du Vogue-Merry, Usopp préparait ses mélanges explosifs. Chopper était près de lui. Il s'était remis de tout à l'heure, mais restait quand même un peu méfiant. C'est pourquoi il suivait l'expérience à distance, près à se cacher derrière le tonneau qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

-Tu vas voir Chopper, ça va être les meilleurs bombes aux piments que j'ai jamais fais !

Usopp était très concentré. Sur la flamme de son réchaud, le mélange d'une éprouvette commençait lentement à bouillir. Il s'en saisit avec une pince et le fit couler dans le trou d'un petite boule. Après avoir attendu que le liquide refroidisse, il scella la boule avec un peu de cire. Il remonta ses lunettes de précision sur son front et leva triomphalement, brandissant sa nouvelle boule aux piments.

-Je suis le détenteur de la meilleurs recette d'arme de jet aux piments ! lança-t-il.

Chopper applaudit avec ses sabots.

Usopp s'assit de nouveau. Il prit son petit carnet et nota la nouvelle recette. A force d'inventer de nouvelles recettes à chaque fois, s'il ne la notait pas, il ne s'en souviendrait pas. Puis il continua à préparer d'autres boules. De sa poche, un pétard tomba sur le sol. Il roula et s'arrêta juste à côté de la flamme sans que ni l'apprenti chimiste, ni le médecin ne la remarque, trop concentrés qu'ils étaient sur le mélange pimenté en train de chauffer.

Mais cela n'échappa pas à un certain bretteur.

Zorro passait par là, presque par hasard. Il vit le petit tube rouge s'approcher dangereusement de la flamme. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il voit rouge !

Au même moment, Sanji l'interpella.

-Hey, Marimo, j'aimerais qu'on parle.

Il avait bien réfléchis, il fallait que ces catastrophes cessent. Et apparemment la seule façon de faire, c'était de persuader la tête d'algue à se tenir tranquille. Il n'eut pas de chance encore cette fois. Zorro lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il dégage de son chemin alors qu'il fonçait vers la poupe. Sanji se rattrapa avant de tomber à l'eau et voulu le poursuivre. Mais alors qu'il se mettait à courir, une explosion devant lui l'arrêta.

Pas une grande explosion du genre prétentieux, mais un explosion déjà assez honnête. Ce qui jouait en sa faveur, c'était son côté sournois.

Chopper attendit que les fumées se dispersent avant d'oser lever la tête hors de son tonneau. Il vit deux silhouettes qui titubaient en se frottant les yeux à quelques mètres de lui.

-Bon sang Usopp, c'est quoi ça !

-Des boules aux piments, espèce de brute !

-Ça fait mal.

-C'est fait pour !

Sanji était retourné dans la cuisine. Luffy allait bientôt lui demander à manger, il le savait. Et l'autre imbécile pouvait bien faire ce qui lui chantait, après tout, c'était pas son problème. Tant qu'il ne coulait pas le bateau...

Il commença par éplucher des tomates pour le repas du soir.

-Bon Zorro. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Chopper leur avait amené des serviettes et de l'eau froide à appliquer sur leurs yeux irrités à cause des piments. Maintenant ils étaient les deux allongés sur le pont, une serviette sur le visage, le petit renne à leurs côtés. Zorro grogna.

-Quoi ?

-...rien.

Il ne voulait pas parler de son rêve.

-Tu as mal dormi cette nuit ? demanda Chopper avec son incontestable talent pour poser les bonnes questions.

-Grml...

-Bon, écoute, je veux bien que tu ne veuille pas en parler, mais tu as faillis tuer Chopper aujourd'hui ! (et tu as détruit mon carnet de recette spéciales).

-...

-Et je sais que tu ne nous ferais pas de mal. Alors il doit y avoir quelque chose.

Les neurones de Zorro baissèrent les bras, elles étaient trop fatiguées pour résister.

-Pas bien dormi, avoua-t-il.

-Sanji avait parlé d'un cauchemar...

Mais Chopper n'eu pas le temps de terminer. Zorro s'était levé en trombe et courait en direction de la cuisine. Usopp leva un pan de la serviette pour regarder le sabreur disparaître à l'avant du bateau. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à Chopper.

-Tu crois qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose ces deux-là ?

Chopper haussa les épaules.

Zorro n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Dans son rêve, Sanji était le dernier à mourir. Il n'y avait plus pensé après qu'il ait malencontreusement fait exploser les préparations d'Usopp. Mais maintenant il était inquiet, il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive trop tard, il ne fallait pas qu'un malheurs arrive à Sanji !

Il s'arrêta en dérapant quand il arriva à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il était soulagé, tout était normal. Il voyait Sanji s'affairer aux fourneaux, couper des légumes. Tout allait bien. Zorro eu un sourire et s'affaissa un peu. Puis son oeil repéra ce qu'il avait tant redouté. Du sang ! Sanji en avait plein les mains ! il en avait aussi sur le front. La vision de son rêve vint de nouveau flotter devant ses yeux. Le visage blanc, les traces de sang... c'était exactement comme dans son rêve !

Zorro sentit son coeur se serrer, la panique l'envahie.

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et s'élança par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Une semelle noire, solide l'accueillit.

Zorro se reçu en plein dedans et fut projeté contre le mur.

Sanji s'était attendu à un truc du genre. Après tout, le Marimo était allé emmerder chaque membre de ce bateau, à part lui. Il l'avait reçu comme il se doit, sans se laisser prendre au piège. Alors qu'il découpait la viande, il avait vu la tête d'algue l'observer derrière la fenêtre. C'est donc le couteau dans une main, un plat de viande dans l'autre et avec un grand coup de pied que Zorro fut mis hors d'état de nuire dans sa cuisine.

Le cuisinier le regarda un instant. Zorro avait mal accusé le choc. Une journée à s'épuiser sans pouvoir dormir avait affaiblit sa résistance et il faut aussi dire que Sanji ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure lorsqu'il lui donne un coup ! L'escrimeur semblait inconscient. Sanji le jugea hors d'état de nuire dans sa cuisine et se remit à couper sa viande. Mais la voix de l'escrimeur parvint à ses oreilles.

-... du sang...

Sanji l'ignora.

-... du sang sur la peau blanche...

Sanji se força à l'ignorer.

-... veux pas que Sanji meure...

Sanji haussa un sourcil, interloqué. La voix de Zorro tremblait alors qu'il délirait.

-... sont tous mort, nan Sanji ! ne meurs pas toi aussi...

Sanji posa le couteau sur la table et regarda Zorro. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop que le bretteur murmure ainsi son nom dans son sommeil. Soudain, Zorro hurla. Il ouvrit les yeux... pour se retrouver face au visage de Sanji qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres devant lui. Zorro eu le réflexe de se reculer, ce qui fut difficile étant donné qu'il était déjà contre le mur.

-Ok Marimo, ça ne me plait pas beaucoup tout ça. Tu frappe Nami, tu tente de noyer Chopper, d'étrangler Luffy, de faire sauter le bateau... et maintenant, tu veux quoi ? c'est quoi ce délire ?

-Rien du tout ! lança agressivement Zorro. Pousse-toi, je m'en vais.

Mais Sanji le retint plaqué contre le mur. Zorro posa les yeux sur les tâches de sang.

-Le sang... fit-il, troublé.

Sanji jeta un regard à ses propres mains.

-Je découpe de la viande. C'est souvent qu'il y a du sang quand elle est pas encore cuite. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que bordel, tu m'explique ?

-Rien je t'ai dis !

-Des conneries ! t'as pas dormis de la journée, tu t'es même pas entraîné et ce matin tu hurlais dans ton sommeil, y'a un rapport ?

Zorro hésita.

-... tu l'as dis aux autres ,

-De quoi ?

-Que je... j'hurlais dans mon sommeil ?

-Nan.

-Ah.

-Mais je le sais moi. Alors tu vas me raconter ce vilain rêve qui t'as autant perturbé, qu'on en finisse enfin.

-...

-Tu sais, j'ai pas plus envie que toi de ce rapprochement, mais à moins que tu ne veuille avouer aux autres que tu été bizarre et dangereux toute la journée à cause d'un « cauchemar »... tu vas devoir me le raconter.-Je vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerais.

-Tu te sentira mieux après.

Sanji apporta deux chopes de bière, lui en tendit une et s'assit par terre en face de lui. Zorro accepta le breuvage avec joie. Il but à grandes gorgées et fixa Sanji.

-Ça restera entre nous ?

Sanji acquiesça.

-Où il est Zorro ? demanda Chopper.-Partis se coucher, le renseigna Sanji.

-Ouf, ça nous fait des vacances, il a été insupportable aujourd'hui ! renchérit Nami.

-Ça, tu l'as dis ! approuva Robin.

Sanji apporta le dessert.

Il avait convaincu Zorro d'aller prendre enfin du repos. Pour une personne qui fait une bonne dizaine de siestes dans la journée, rester éveiller du matin au soir, c'était comme trois nuits blanches d'affilées pour quelqu'un de normal. Sanji appréciait Zorro. C'était un bon adversaire sur le bateau. Et puis il aimait bien se chamailler avec lui. Il l'énervait souvent et leur caractères diamétralement opposés ne se rejoignaient que dans les rares cas où ils ne devaient pas se battre l'un contre l'autre, mais ensembles contre un ennemi commun.

Il était content de lui, d'avoir réussit à le calmer. Et surtout à garder son sérieux lorsque le terrible sabreur lui avait apprit qu'il était persuadé avoir fait un rêve prémonitoire. Sanji avait finalement pu lui enlever cette idée de la tête. Demain, la vie reprendrait son cours normal sur le Vogue-Merry. D'ailleurs demain, la journée serait plus tranquille pour lui, depuis le matin qu'il surveillait ce que cet idiot de sabreur faisait afin d'intervenir à temps.

Enfin, quand même, cette façon instante que Zorro avait de prononcer son nom était quand même étrange, mais Sanji ne préféra pas en savoir plus pour l'instant. Il était même possible que le sabreur lui-même ne sache pas consciemment "pourquoi"...

The End

* * *

(j'aaiiiimmmmeeee les prises de becs entre Zorro et Sanji ! dès qu'ils échangent des insultes, j'adore ^^ j'aimerais bien tenter un texte dans lequel Sanji se servirait de couteaux comme dans l'Umi Reesha (quelle scène,***___*** une de mes favorites !), mais ça sera pour plus tard, le prochain texte est déjà en route et ne parle pas de combat ! -a envie de refaire des fanarts OP, mais pas avant cet été-)


End file.
